Arrivederci : When Hello Meets Goodbye
by chocodark
Summary: Bagaimana asanya saat api cinta yang kau mainkan berbalik menyerangngmu mmebakar seluruh ulu hatimu? itulah yang akan Sehun rasakan nanti. Merasa di permainkan oleh karma atau roda berputar itu. Lepaskanlah.. berhentilah menyakiti dirimu demi orang yang tak mau berkorban untukmu. Hunkai SeKai Hun!Seme


**Bagian 1 – Iritasi Mata**

Bau khas obat obatan Rumah Sakit tampak sedang menyapa indera penciumanku. Mungkin kebanyakan orang akan mual saat mencium bau ini. Namun, berbeda denganku yang justru sangat menikmati bau steril dari obat obatan tersebut. Entah mengapa padahal aku bukan orang yang higienis hmm.. mungkin agak sedikit atau bisa dikatakan lumayan higienis.

Yang ku benci dari Rumah Sakit itu jarum suntik dan lamanya antrian. Beruntung sekali aku tak dapat membuka mataku. Mungkin sedikit beruntung daripada melihat tatapan aneh orang orang terhadapku karena penampilan ku yang sudah dapat ku tebak acak acakan tipikal orang sakit. Ya bagaimana sempat menata penampilan bila mata ini tidak bisa dibuka. Lebih tepatnya akan sangat sakit ketika dibuka yang menyebabkan aku terjebak dalam antrian panjang Rumah Sakit.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" Suara salah satu perawat yang iba karena aku lama menunggu orang yang tidak keluar dalam waktu hampir 1 jam yang membuat orang tua ku tak henti – hentinya menggerutu karena pasien tersebut tak punya sikap tenggang rasa terhadap pasien lainnya yang lama menunggu mereka mengobrol selama 1 jam lebih.

"Maaf, apa itu sudah diingatkan?" Pertanyaan ibukku nampak menjawab pertanyaan perawat tadi.

"iya, sudah ibu. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya"

"Sabar ma," ujar ayah menenangkan ibu yang nampak tak sabaran. Sikap wajar seorang ibu kalau anaknya sakit memang.

Lalu, yang ku lakukan hanyalah bersabar menunggu pasien tersebut keluar dan berharap itu takkanlah lama...

"Awalnya kenapa?"

"Waktu pakai softlens lupa ga bawa tetes mata nya jadi iritasi,"

"Coba di tetes pereda nyeri sama sekalian di bersihkan." Tidak lama setelah aku mendengan perintah dokter itu kepada perawat yang tadi mencoba mengajakku berbicara tadi, dia meneteskan cairan yang awalnya membuat mataku semakin pedih. Sehingga mau tak mau air mataku semakin banyak keluar. Tidak, jika kalian berpikir aku menangis, maka itu salah besar. Aku adalah orang yang cukup toleran terhadap rasa sakit. Karena, dari kecil aku di didik untuk toleran terhadap semua rasa sakit yang hanya akan melemahkan dan memudahkan orang untuk semakin mudah menghancurkan diriku.

"pelan pelan dibuka kalau sudah tidak nyeri,"

"pelan pelan,"

Aku mencoba menuruti perintahnya untuk membuka mataku pelan pelan namun pasti akan terbuka. Hebatnya, dari yang mata kiriku sempat membengkak karena sakit dan tidak bisa terbuka, kini dapat terbuka.

"bagaimana? Bisa dibuka?"

"yang kanan pedih,"

"coba di tetes yang kanan juga," kemudian kembali kurasakan cairan itu berada di mata sebelah kananku.

"pelan pelan lagi di buka, setelah itu di bersihkan."

Kemudian perawat itu menyuruhku berpindah tempat duduk beberapa langkah dari tempat duduk yang pertama ku duduki tadi. Sebelum membersihkan mataku menggunakan cairan bening yang tidak ku ketahui itu, dia sempat memberiku cairan kuning seperti betadine warnanya di cotton bud namun bukan cotton bud. Ah, semacam itulah..

"Okay, coba duduk kesini. Dagu disini." Ujar dokter tersebut agar aku memposisikan dagu dan dahiku dengan benar.

"Ini korneanya luka keduanya. Memang hanya luka. Tapi, sakitnya memang luar biasa. Ini di perban saja agar lukanya cepat sembuh. Nanti, Saya berikan Surat Ijin,"

Kemudian mataku di berikan tetes mata dan salep sebelum akhirnya ditutup rapat...

"Jong, Makan?"

"Suap?"

"Okay,"

Ya, aku bosan setengah mati. Memang enak aku tidak usah pergi ke sekolah. Tapi, bagaimana bisa aku tidak mati kebosanan hanya makan tidur, di obati, mandi. Untuk menonton TV saja aku tidak bisa. Ah, Sialan sekali.

"buka mulutmu Jong,"

"Aa.. Thanks Kris. Kau memang yang terbaik,"

"Anytime for my Brother yang sedang lemah ini,"

"hm.." Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membalas ejekkannya karena ia sengaja menyumpal mulutku dengan makanan kemudian mengejekku agar aku takkan bisa membalas ejekkannya yang menyebalkan itu.

Sebenarnya, Kris baik dan penyayang. Kalau dalam kartun Spongebob, dia cocok menjadi Spongebob yang baik hati. Namun kadang se-menyebalkan Mr. Krab yang perhitungan, Se percaya diri Squidward, Se-bodoh Patrick, Se-jahil Plankton. Dan sialannya aku malah terpikir kartun kesayanganku yang takkan bisa ku tonton untuk sementara waktu ini. Mungkin, nanti bisa karena aku akan kembali kepada dokter itu untuk kontrol mata.

"Sudah ingin tidur Jong,"

"hm,"

"Sini," Kris menarikku ke dalam pelukkannya yang hangat dan menenangkan yang membuatku terlelap sangan nyenyak hingga tak terasa ia membangunkanku untuk menuntunku mandi.

Ibukku sibuk mengurus tokonya dan adikku. Jadi, sampai besok sebelum Kris pulang ke New York lagi, ia yang merawatku. Sempat sedih, aku tau Kris saudaraku dan dia laki laki. Tapi, setelah perhatiannya padaku, i do feel something strange towards him and i cant avoid that.

"Come, let me take this big baby"

"Sialan, kau Kris. Jika mataku tidak di tutup seperti ini aku akan melakukan semuanya sendirian"

"yeah, tapi sekarang yang sedang terjadi haha. Ayo cepat buka bajumu."

"hm.." agak aneh ketika kau membuka bajumu di dpan saudara yang kau suka. But, whateva ia hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara dan itu yang harus ku lakukan padanya juga. Tidak akan berharap lebih padanya yang merangkap sebagai saudara laki laki ku. Tidak lucu bila aku mengaku pada ibu dan ayahku jika aku menyukai saudara ku yang berjenis kelamin sama dengaku.

"perlu ku sabuni tidak?"

"Sial, aku bukan bayi Kris. I can do this. Just give me where are the soap, toothpaste, and shampoo and i can do everything well,"

"okay, kau hanya perlu bertanya dan aku akan memberikannya."

"hm,"

"apa kau perlu jerk-off first? Seperti nya little Jong sedikit hard"

"Sialan, ini hanya efek dingin bodoh. Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya barang barang kotor saja,"

"ya ya ya.. percepat mandimu big baby. I'm kinda tired now,"

"hm.."


End file.
